charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell i s a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid. He is the firstborn son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, born in 2003. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell. As the first child born from the Charmed Ones and due to being born under special astrological circumstances, Wyatt was the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, making him the most powerful force of good ever. However, his status and most of his powers were destroyed when they became too much for him to handle, making him as normal as the rest of his family. History Early Life Piper learned she was pregnant with Wyatt from the Angel of Destiny, despite believing that originally she conceiving a child would be very difficult. However, due to her trip to the future, she believed she was pregnant with the little girl she had foreseen. At first, she was terrified that her child would be hurt, though she quickly learned that the bay was powerful enough to protect itself and her from the womb. With the unborn Wyatt's powers, Piper became nearly invincible, though he also messed with her powers. When Piper went into labor, the family learned that Wyatt was the prophesied Twice-Blessed child, born under special astrological circumstances the day magic died. Wyatt's birth restored magic to the world. As the Twice-Blessed, Wyatt quickly became the target for all kinds of evil, who sought to take his power as his own. Preventing Wyatt from turning Evil When Wyatt was a few months old, Chris arrived from the future, trying to prevent him from being turned evil. He convinced the Charmed Ones that an evil was after Wyatt but did not tell them the whole truth. The sisters eventually figured out the truth and worked with Chris to find out what would turn Wyatt. Eventually it was revealed that if was the Elder Gideon was the reason Wyatt became evil. Gideon revealed that he feared Wyatt was too powerful to be allowed to live. His attempts to kill him was what turned Wyatt evil. When the Charmed Ones and Leo found out the truth, Leo vanquished Gideon and saved his son from evil. Rest of his Childhood With Gideon gone and most demons to scared to come after him, Wyatt was able to have a relatively peaceful childhood. Even so, Wyatt's childhood was never quite normal. Wyatt struggled with his father's absence more than once. First when Leo was driven on a rampage to hunt Barbas and when the Avatars were after him and secondly when Leo was taken away by the Angel of Destiny in order for the sisters to fight the Ultimate Battle. Wyatt was also occasionally targeted by demons. One more notable instance was when the demon Vicus tried to recruit him for his collective of evil witches. During this time, Piper summoned a future version of Wyatt, who was turned evil due to Vicus' influence on little Wyatt. This was eventually reversed by Leo, who convinced Wyatt to trust him. The Once and Future Evil At the age of fifteen, Wyatt started experiencing problems with his powers and slowly started losing control over them. During this time, his younger sister Melinda and cousin Prue arrived from the future, warning that in the future, Wyatt was responsible for the deaths of his family. Freaked out, Wyatt ran way from home. An old enemy of the Charmed Ones, the demon Nomed, saw this as an opportunity to kidnap Wyatt and steal his powers for himself. He gained this information through the new Seer. Meanwhile, the evil future version of Wyatt arrived from the future with Chris, determined to stop his cousins. Both Nomed and his future counterpart caught up with Wyatt at a friend's party, and Nomed was eventually able to kidnap him. He took the teenager to the Underworld, where he had a dark priest start a ritual to extract his powers, which would kill Wyatt in the process. Distraught by her son's seemingly unavoidable fate, Piper summoned the Angel of Destiny and demanded an explanation. The Angel informed her that the Twice-Blessed prophecy was false and that Wyatt was too powerful, which would eventually lead to his corruption. She informed her that the only way to save Wyatt was to strip him of his powers, which made Piper realize a way to save her son. Meanwhile, future Wyatt confronted Nomed and vanquished him, stopping the ritual. When his aunts and future siblings and cousin arrived, a fight broke out. However, future Wyatt quickly overpowered his family and killed Prue. Eventually Piper arrived carrying Excalibur and was forced to stab teenage Wyatt, stripping him of his powers. She then used the sword to vanquish his future counterpart, destroying the sword in the process. Paige then healed teenage Wyatt. Back at the manor, the Angel of Destiny arrived and send everyone back to their own timeline and informed that that the danger had passed. Piper then decided that the other children did not need to know about what had happened, fearing that they might grow to mistrust Wyatt, and so the sisters decided to keep it a secret. The Elders later granted Wyatt a portion of his powers back. Wyatt was very popular in high school, being the star of the football team and winning the championship in his senior year. Four Witches and a Funeral Wyatt was not present when the Warlock Anders tried to kill Melinda and kidnapped her boyfriend Ryan. He arrived later when Melinda, Chris and Piper had gone after the warlock and waited for the news with his father. When Chris and Melinda orbed home with the wounded Piper, Wyatt immediately tried to heal her, but discovered that it was already too late. He later attended her funeral with the rest of his family. Legacy As a young adult, Wyatt still lived in the manor with his father and brother and was an active demon hunter. When he attended the memorial dinner for his mother with the rest of his family, the Spirit of Rage Darius infected them all, leading to a huge fight between Wyatt and Chris about Chris' inferiority complex toward "perfect" Wyatt. However, neither Chris nor the rest of his cousins were aware of what happened years earlier, thought Chris started to become suspicious when the secret was almost exposed. Wyatt later helped his family vanquish the resurrected demon Shax, though his impulsive act to call out Shax almost got him killed in the process. He later confronted The Source of All Evil with the rest of his family to reclaim the stolen Book of Shadows. Wyatt later learned he had been oblivious to his father's pain when Leo told him he was moving to Magic School as the manor reminded him too much of Piper. Wyatt and Chris then gained a new roommate as their cousin Henry Jr. moved into the manor. Source of All Fear When Barbas attacked the cousins and preyed on their fears, Wyatt was forced to admit his secret about his evil future when the demon manipulated Chris' doubts. He and Chris were trapped in a dream world, where Wyatt turned his evil self after giving in to his fear. He then fought Chris until Penny entered their minds and tried to help them. When she read his mind, she learned the truth as well and Wyatt attacked her. However, Chris was ultimately able to turn Wyatt good again, which defeated Barbas. Wyatt then shared his secret with the rest of the family. Chris later confronted Wyatt and admitted that he was not sure if he could ever trust him again. A distraught Wyatt then summoned Piper and broke down in tears. Powers and Abilities As a witch, Wyatt possesses the basic Wiccan powers of Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying. Due to his Whitelighter side, he also possesses several powers of a Whitelighter, as well as some hybrid powers. When his Twice-Blessed powers were destroyed, he was briefly mortal, though a portion of his powers were restored by the Elders. Wyatt possesses the active powers of: Orbing The power to teleport anywhere with the use of orbs. A common powers of whitelighters and hybrids. Wyatt has possessed this power from the womb. Telekinetic Orbing The hybrid ability to move objects with the mind, teleporting them from one location to another through orbing. It is a combination of Orbing and Telekinesis and is a common yet powerful ability within the Halliwell family. He can also orb others to another location through the use of Remote Orbing. Force Field Generation The ability to create a protective bubble or wall of energy, capable of deflecting or absorbing attacks and protecting the user from harm. Wyatt first used this power to protect his mother and himself from within the womb. As a child he often used it when danger was near. As he grew older, Wyatt learned to control it better and can now use it to deflect attacks. Whitelighter Powers *'Sensing' - The ability to locate a person anywhere in the world, unless that person is dead or magically hidden, by simply concentrating on that person. *'Healing' - A power possessed by Whitelighters, in which a warm golden light shines from their hands as they heal injuries and wounds on others. It also mends torn clothes and has also been shown to heal objects as well. While other hybrids, such as Paige, take years to develop this power, it came naturally to Wyatt. Even from the womb he was able to heal his mother's injuries. *'Glamouring' - The ability to change one's appearance to look like another person by creating a magical veil around the body. Former Powers As the former Twice-Blessed child, Wyatt possessed a great number of magical powers. His most powerful ability was that of Projection, which granted him the power to alter reality and also gave him access to various other powers. As the Twice-Blessed, Wyatt displayed the additional powers of Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis and Energy Blasts. Wyatt was also the destined owner of the legendary sword of Excalibur, until it was destroyed in the process of vanquishing his evil future self. Notes *Wyatt's biggest fear is that he will become evil, like his counterparts from other timelines. Gallery Baby-wyatt.png Wyatt-orbing-bowl.png Little-wyatt-chris.png Young-chris-wyatt.jpg Jensen-ackles-wyatt.jpg Jensen-wyatt1.jpg Jensen-wyatt2.jpg Jensen-wyatt3.jpg Appearances Wyatt Halliwell's appearance is based on Jensen Ackles. (On Charmed, adult Wyatt was portrayed by Wes Ramsey) *Charmed *The Closing Chapter (as a child) *The Once and Future Evil (teenager and alternate timeline version) *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy Series Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Charmed Characters Category:Hybrids